


And they were perfection

by FrancisEdwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Female Reader, Hogwarts Library, Large Cock, Library Sex, Making Love, No Twincest, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancisEdwards/pseuds/FrancisEdwards
Summary: Y/N was shy and spent a lot of alone time by herself, but when she finds the Weasley Twins, that changes."Because we are yours and you are ours, Forever and Always."
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	And they were perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I wrote that has come from my own fantasies. I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I don't tend to beta read my own work as I find it embarrassing. Enjoy. :)
> 
> P.S. the summery and some of the tags give context as to the situation and location they are meant to be in.

She felt perfect in this moment.

Perfect.

She could say with total honesty that she felt complete.

"Love, what's going on in that overactive little brain of yours?"  
"Tell us Poppet, is something wrong?"

The questions were what snapped Y/N out of her daze.

"No, nothing is wrong. I - I just realised how perfect this feels."

She probably shouldn't have felt so good, but with Fred's cock fitting so tightly in her pussy and the kisses George was placing on her head, she found utter peace in her own mind. There wasn't the constant thoughts of not being enough for those who surrounded her, there wasn't the feeling of being alone that hadn't left her for years even when everyone she cared for told her that they were there for her. She wasn't scared that the twins would leave or affirm her self conscious thoughts that they only put up with her out of pity.

She wasn't scared.  
And she felt whole.

Fred shifted slightly then, pushing himself deeper into her. They both sighed at how good it felt.

He, and his twin, had big cocks. About 13 inches and girthy, they would fill up even the biggest of women. But they young girl they held wasn't big, no, in actual fact she was quite small. When stood upright they were over a foot taller than her and a lot broader than her slender frame. So you can imagine their surprise when the first time they had sex they managed to bottom out with little to no difficulty. After some experimenting they figured out that she had a loose cervix, one that they didn't need to batter to get past it. It came in handy at times like this.

So here Y/N was, seated on Fred's big fat cock as George assured her with sweet nothings and little kisses across her shoulders as she read her favourite book of all time. She was calm and content and wanted nothing more. Well maybe she wanted-  
"George, please. I need you too."  
-that.  
The look of utter bliss on her face had his erection weeping with the want to be inside her. So he simply reached downwards towards the hole that faced him and circled to rim with his fingers. She normally wore butt plugs for this exact reason, so she could be prepared if either of the boys wanted her. And it was nice that he didn't need to prepare her once it was removed, George just pushed her closer to Fred and lined up.  
As he pushed in he felt her entire body relax, as if his presence inside her was all she needed. As he fully seated himself inside he pulled he back towards him so that he could continue to pepper kisses to her torso as she warmed their cocks.

There was is utter fullness she felt, just sat there with them both hot and throbbing inside her. They filled her up so good and she knew she would never want anyone but them from now until the day she died. So she voiced those thoughts, because she knew her boys struggled with things just as she did.

"I want you both. Forever and always. Because I love you both equally and you are the reason I'm still here. Thank you."

She heard a hitch in their breathing as she said in and as soon as it had left he mouth she had two faces buried in her neck.  
"We love you too, more than you'll ever know or believe, but we love you so much. We're here to whatever end. Fred and I will never leave you. Never."  
"Oh sweetheart, we love you more than you'll ever know, I just wish that we could show you in a way you'll believe and understand us."

And then together, they whispered like a prayer upon her skin, the words soaking into her blood like the sweetest poison  
"Because we are yours and you are ours, Forever and Always."

It was then that they pressed deeper, as if trying to show how they were a part of her body as well as her soul, and her head fell forward on a moan, only for her breath to turn to gasps as she saw how they mad her stomach distend around their bulbous heads to the point when she could see the hole through which Fred's seed would escape to permeate her every fibre with its essence.  
They moved in sync, as if they knew the others actions before they happened. But she couldn't even comprehend that thought as it took every ounce of her willpower to not collapse into a pile of mulch as the harsh drag of them against her walls set her on fire, but with the heat of the gaze she caught she wouldn't be surprised if she really did just combust into flames like a Phoenix being reborn.

They moved slowly, as they all clung to the sublimity of that moment because they knew it wouldn't last. There was a war on its way that would tear apart their lives sooner rather than later. But here, at this pause in the ever moving force of time, they could not be touched by the outside world and their hazy bubble guarded them from any harm.  
But the slow heave of full cock, in and out, in and out, in and out, well, it just couldn't last long.

She was tight for just one of them to fit inside, but with two, even inside separate holes they found it a struggle to understand how their blood still flowed through them. And as she got closer and clamped like a vice around the twin cocks she held in her belly, they ceased to move as they cried out in pure, unadulterated ecstasy when release flooded through them, and they pumped load after load in to the awaiting vessel that they held between them. And as potent cum flooded her open and welcoming womb, the girl they held screamed out her own completion as she squirted onto the cocks buried deep inside her.

They drifted down to the cushions they'd just had intercourse on as sleep weighed heavily on their eyelids.  
Neither man slipped from the warmth of the young lady's holes as they floated off to sleep and they remained hard inside her. The wouldn't bleak the completion the felt after the mind shattering orgasms they just felt.

And they were perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> This got way out of hand and so much more fluffy than I intended but I won't apologise for it cause I feel content just writing and sharing this. Feel free to leave prompts you would like me to try or any improvements I could make to my writing.
> 
> Any mean comments will be removed though.
> 
> Have a great day and enjoy yourselves my little kittens.


End file.
